Juego de Máscaras
by MissUchiha89
Summary: Un equipo especial de Konoha, es enviado a recuperar un importante pergamino robado, tras conseguirlo descubren que dicho robo, fue un señuelo del enemigo para hacerlos perder tiempo. En las sombras, tres reconocidos shinobis trazan sus propios planes que tienen como objetivo a la aldea de la hoja. En medio del conflicto, dos ninjas vuelven a cruzar sus caminos.
1. Capítulo 1: Encuentro Inesperado

**Juego de Máscaras**

Para esta historia tomé de referencia la Konoha que describe la película de Naruto: Road to ninja.

Hago aquí un pequeño paréntesis o aclaración para poder comenzar a explicar está historia:

No consideré necesario, cambiar la personalidad de todos los personajes, ya que en la película se muestra el cambio en unos pocos. Preferí dejarlo así, para no tener que estar inventado y cambiando el habito de los ninjas que no salieron en la película. Quiero evitar -en lo que se pueda- tener que hacerlo, para que no resulte tan chocante a la hora de leer. Porque es un hecho, que ver a nuestros personajes favoritos teniendo comportamientos y actitudes completamente opuestas a los habituales, resulta un poco desconcertantes para la mayoría de nosotros.

Otro punto importante a mencionar, es que no tuve la oportunidad de leer el manga de esta película. Y se por unas averiguaciones que hice que en Wikipedia y otros sitios de animé, que existen más personajes creados para este universo, como por ejemplo: el creador original de una de la técnicas más poderosas que usa Nenma Uzumaki. Seguramente, este personaje también tenga algún spin-off. Pese a buscar y buscar, no hallé ningún sitio donde poder leer. Asique cualquier información que le falte a esta historia que esté relacionado con el manga o el spin-off, es por este motivo.

Por otra parte, en esa búsqueda de información, descubrí que Kishimoto fue quien se encargó de crear y dibujar dicho manga. La verdad, es que me pareció muy interesante, crear una historia en este universo, ya que me permite la oportunidad de crear un villano y jugar con el factor _sorpresa_, así como escribir a mi gusto los hechos que ocurran. A fin de cuentas, ese es el punto a la hora de escribir un Fanfic, dejar volar la imaginación y escribir una historia que contenga cosas de la obra original y algunas propias del autor del Fic.

Finalmente, tengo que aclarar porque edité esta historia y es que, no me estaba gustando el rumbo que tomó.

Dicho eso...

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, así como la historia original. Todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo simplemente, tomo prestado sus personajes, para escribir esta historia con el fin de entretener y dejar volar un poco la imaginación.

Si surge alguna duda o sugerencia que deseen hacer, con gusto los leeré.

¡Espero que disfruten del primer capitulo!

.

.

**Capitulo 1: Encuentro inesperado**.

Tres shinobis y una ninja médico corrían a toda prisa por un empinado lugar. La espesa neblina sumada a una tierra lodosa, dificultaba un poco el avance. Sin embargo, ninguno se detenía ni aminoraba la marcha. Lo primordial era llegar cuanto antes a Konoha.

La misión de recuperar el pergamino robado había sido un éxito. Pero encontrar el escondite y acabar con las personas involucradas, supuso un poco más de tiempo del esperado. Y aunque el líder del equipo hoja, se encargó de enviar la información mediante un halcón, todavía existía la posibilidad de ser atacados por otras aldeas en el camino o ser perseguidos por ninjas enviados a recuperar el importante papel.

-¡Allá! - gritó el líder de escuadrón: Morino Ro y señaló una dirección a la derecha. Los demás lo siguieron, listos para lo que viniera. La ninja médico que se encontraba cubriendo la retaguardia, y por consiguiente, un poco por debajo en la pendiente, no lograba divisar que señalaba el shinobi. Su incertidumbre no duró mucho.

–¡Identifíquense! –

De espaldas a ellos, un hombre de considerable altura, cabellera y piel azul, vestido con una capa negra y nubes rojas, giró levemente el rostro. Al oírlos, una sutil sonrisa emergió dejando expuestos sus afilados dientes.

–Hoshigaki Kisame... – dijo uno de los Shinobis de Konoha, con cierto recelo en la voz tras reconocerlo. El joven de cabello rubio y coleta alta, perteneciente al clan Yamanaka de inmediato adoptó una posición de pelea. – ¡Es un Akatsuki! ¡Tengan cuidado! – anunció.

Para todos fue evidente que el chico conocía bien al ninja que tenían en frente. Sin embargo, dada las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, pasaron por alto aquella observación y se concentraron en la amenaza de Rango S.

El pensamiento general, fue que el Akatsuki pudo ser contratado por la aldea de la nube para recuperar el pergamino, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, los demás se pusieron en guardia también.

Al ver esa acción, el brazo de Kisame subió hasta tomar el mango de un bulto que se encontraba vendado a su espalda. Aquella debía ser la famosa espada Samehada, que era perteneciente a los siete espadachines de la niebla y que el libro bingo describía como su arma principal.

La sonrisa de Kisame se escuchó, a la par que los apuntaba con su arma. – ¿Quién será el primero en darle a probar su chakra a Samehada? –

–¡Cuiden de la hija del héroe! – ordenó el Shinobi al mando, viendo al Akatsuki directo a los ojos.

"La hija del héroe..." la sonrisa de Kisame, se amplió.

Generalmente esa sonrisa era causada por la batalla, pues cada Shinobi que osaba desafiarlo, pronto descubría porque era llamado "el biju sin colas". Esta vez, no fue distinto. Su interés se vio motivado por esas cuatro palabras y su ansiedad simplemente aumentó, así como la sangre en sus venas, que comenzó a descontrolarse de pura adrenalina ante la idea de un oponente digno.

Qué el vástago de La leyenda, estuviese dentro de ese grupito de pobres diablos, era impensable. Sin embargo, así era y Kisame no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad única. Seguramente esa _hija_, tendría mucho que ofrecer en un enfrentamiento, uno contra uno. Y aunque indudablemente, iba a perecer por Samehada, le sacaría hasta la última gota de diversión.

"Lastima que fuese mujer." Se lamentó el Akatsuki.

Las pupilas de Kisame fueron más allá, hasta dar con dicho ninja. Reparó por primera vez en el cuarto integrante, que se hallaba un poco por debajo en la pendiente.

La decepción del Akatsuki fue descomunal, pues ya se esperaba ver una kunoichi, en vez de un Shinobi. Pero lo que tenía en frente, no era ninguno de ambos. No era una Kunoichi de presencia imponente o con porte de líder, no. Solo era una niña, que no alcanzaba la mayoría de edad, resguardada detrás de sus compañeros de equipo. Y si bien, la joven le devolvía la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido y el cuerpo en posición de pelea, no era rival para alguien como él, que había pasado por incontables infiernos. A sus ojos, era una principiante con pedestal de oro jugando a ser ninja.

Ni siquiera se observaba algún atisbo de cicatrices nuevas o viejas en ella. Inexperiencia, era todo lo que reflejaba su apariencia. No estaba a la altura de su padre, tampoco a la de cualquier otro Shinobi de verdad. Otro punto desfavorable que observó, fue su complexión pequeña, fácilmente abatible. Finalmente, dada su ubicación, podía suponer que era la médico del grupo.

Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Nada sobresaliente. Completamente desilusionante.

•••

–¡Sakura-sama, apártese! – le gritaron los otros dos, poniéndose por delante.

Sakura resopló y desvío la mirada hacia un costado por un momento; incómoda tras oír esa frase continuamente. No obstante, rápidamente se rearmó, recordando donde se encontraba y qué era prioridad en ese instante. Su vista volvió a centrarse en el enemigo y en cualquier movimiento que éste pudiera efectuar.

Sin decir una palabra y minimizando su molestia, la Kunoichi sacó de su bolsa, dos kunais y de igual modo que sus compañeros, adoptó una posición de pelea y aguardó por las órdenes del líder de equipo.

No iba a contradecirlos, ni a discutir con ellos. Sin embargo, tampoco iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y permitir que la aparten de la batalla, como si fuese una damisela en peligro.

De un momento a otro, el Shinobi con apariencia de tiburón, desapareció de la vista de todos.

A los pocos segundos, una ligera brisa meció los cabellos de Sakura. Esto la alertó y casi por instinto, saltó alejándose del ataque de la gran espada, que sin piedad, cortó el aire donde estuvo ella parada segundos atrás. Si esa estocada la hubiese alcanzado, su vida se habría extinguido sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de ello.

El desertor de la niebla no les dio tregua. Ni bien su arma tocó el suelo, la removió y devolvió a su espalda. Luego, realizó con sus manos un jutsu de estilo agua, que arrastró a la kunoichi y a sus compañeros por distintas direcciones, alejándolos.

Pocos segundos después, el Akatsuki se lanzó tras ella.

Sakura entendió que era completamente natural, que fuese el blanco principal del Akatsuki, ya que a los ojos de cualquiera, ella era el eslabón más débil del equipo. El objetivo de ese acertado suitón, posiblemente fuera el de dividirlos y eliminar con rapidez a los menos calificados.

La joven ninja, que alcanzó a cubrirse lo suficiente, se estrelló contra el tronco de un árbol, quien tras absorber el impacto de lleno, se quebró y astilló. Sus puntas afiladas, atravesaron con facilidad las prendas ninjas, provocando cortes y rasguños en diversas zonas del cuerpo de la kunoichi. Sakura ahogó un chillido, solo soltando un siseo entre dientes como muestra de dolor, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y ponía de pie. Su antebrazo hizo el amago de subir para limpiar la sangre que le manchaba los labios y nariz, pero en vez, cargó chakra en sus kunais y los elevó a la altura de su cabeza, para responder de manera defensiva a la estocada, que sabía, venía desde arriba.

La fuerza con que el arma vendada comenzó a abatirla, ejerciendo presión sobre sus cuchillas para ganar terreno y acercándose peligrosamente a su pecho; la obligó a acumular gran parte de su chakra con el fin de alejar de aquella zona de peligro al arma.

Ese ninja desertor no solo tenía una apariencia aterradora, sino también un chakra que iba a la par. El Libro Bingo lo describía como equivalente al de un biju.

Los dientes de la kunoichi se apretaron por el esfuerzo. Ni con toda su energía reunida pudo contra esa bestia, que sin problemas cortó sus cuchillas en dos, dejándola desprotegida. Sin titubear, Samehada atravesó a la Kunoichi médico. Sin embargo, al hacerlo una explosión de humo blanco, le reveló a Kisame, la presencia de un tronco partido, en vez del cuerpo herido -o mejor aún- sin vida de la joven.

–¿Por qué no te dejas atrapar por buenas? – preguntó con tono casual a la nada; restándole importancia al hecho de que ella debía morir para que eso pudiera suceder. El shinobi de la niebla, mantenía la mirada fija sobre el madero y se relamía a la expectativa. Le brillaban los ojos de regocijo al verla sobrevivir el primer asalto. Quizás, si tendría algo de diversión después de todo.

Como toda respuesta, la kunoichi reapareció a espaldas del Akatsuki y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. El puño de Sakura chocó contra una pantalla de agua, que se deshizo al contacto. Supo que se trataba de una variación del jutsu de sustitución que ella había usado minutos atrás.

La tierra se agrietó formando un gran cráter, a causa de la violencia con que estrelló el puño. Sin perder un segundo, tomó de su bolsa de armas, varios kunais con sellos explosivos y saltó fuera, lanzando unos cuántos para así cubrirse. Los ojos de la kunoichi divisaron la silueta difusa del enemigo, desplazándose hacia la derecha. Sin demora, lanzó hacia esa dirección, unos cuantos sellos más y corrió hacia él para enfrentarlo, sabiendo que con solo eso, no lograría derrotarlo.

Las explosiones se siguieron consecutivas, mientras ambos cruzaban entre ellas esquivándolas. Cuando sus armas chocaron, el sonido chirriante del metal sumado al de los puñetazos ganaron protagonismo, sobre las explosiones que cesaron poco a poco. No obstante, el humo no se fue completamente, ya que algunos árboles y arbustos, continuaban ardiendo.

La lucha se mantuvo durante varios minutos. Sakura esquivó sus continuos ataques y envistes, y los respondió de igual modo, logrando acertar algún que otro poderoso puñetazo como respuesta. Sin embargo, también fue recibiendo golpes y cortés de mayor y menor consideración.

No estaban igualados ni por asomo. Él, la superaba en fuerza y para lograr acertar esos puñetazos que seguro le debían estar escociendo, tuvo que disponer en todo momento de gran parte de su chakra.

Necesitaba encontrar una forma de ponerle fin a esa pelea pronto o ganar tiempo para reunirse con sus compañeros, porque de lo contrario, ese monstruo la asesinaría y luego a ellos. No podía permitiese el lujo de fallar y fracasar en la misión. Si el Akatsuki se hacía con el pergamino, de seguro acabaría de regreso en la aldea de la nube. Debía emplear cada recurso que tuviese al alcance, para evitar que eso sucediera.

Sin previo aviso, el Akatsuki tomó distancia y camufló entre la espesa niebla. El entrecejo de la kunoichi se arrugó, mientras jadeante y sudorosa lo buscaba con la vista. Soltó aire lentamente por la boca, mientras agudizaba los sentidos. Giró un poco sobre su eje, ignorando el dolor que se extendía a lo largo de su pierna y buscó en los alrededores, algo que delatara al ninja desertor. No lograba divisar nada.

¿Donde se había metido?

Su vista bajó brevemente, hacia la zona de su cuerpo que bramaba por un poco de su atención. Descubrió en su muslo izquierdo, una profunda herida sangrante causada por un corte considerable. No fue capaz de descifrar en que momento de la batalla lo había adquirido. Sin embargo, "cuando" era lo que menos importaba. Lo único que esperaba a esas alturas, era poder detener al enemigo, ya que se sentía casi en sus límites.

La palma de la mano de Sakura comenzó a brillar con destellos de su chakra curativo. Su intención era depositarla sobre la lesión, para cortar el sangrado. Sin embargo, esta idea murió dentro de su cabeza, cuando la voz de Kisame resonó.

—Ya casi no te queda chakra, niña... — el tono de voz, cargaba diversión.

No le respondió.

Ubicó el sonido provenir desde el frente. Sin embargo, sus ojos continuaron flanqueando hacia los lados. Sería subestimar a su adversario, si por un momento, creía que el Akatsuki saldría por esa dirección a atacarla. No, él definitivamente ya había cambiado de posición, luego de desconcertarla con su revelación.

Su adversario astutamente, dejó entrever que conocía su estado. La había estudiado bien y tenía la plena certeza de que se le estaban agotando los recuerdos. Eso era malo, ya que él conocía su estado real, pese a mostrarse entera y sin muecas de dolor. La confianza de él, era la de quien conoce el final y se sabe ganador.

Ambos sabían que el siguiente choque sería el decisivo.

Una vez que el Akatsuki decidiese salir de su escondite, ella debería estar preparada. Y con una estrategia lista para responder.

El cuerpo de Sakura giró con cautela, mientras buscaba en cada recoveco. En la zona había mucho ruido, pero ninguno proveniente del enemigo. Sus pasos en extremo sigilosos, comenzaban a impacientarla. Sentía que estaba cerca, observando, acechando desde las sombras como un depredador salvaje que juega con su presa antes de devorarla. Instintivamente, acumuló su chakra restante, mientras en su mente repasaba su respuesta.

—¡Suitón: Tromba de cuatro tiburones! —

Al oírlo, Sakura giró sobre sus talones, rápidamente localizando al Akatsuki. Se encontraba agachado, con las manos sobre la superficie de un charco de agua. Al activarse el jutsu, todo el líquido salió impulsado con fuerza hacia arriba y al alcanzar su punto más alto, se dividió en cuatro tiburones de agua, de mediano tamaño, que bajaron a velocidad hacia ella.

Sakura observó brevemente la técnica desconocida y luego, al Akatsuki que ya de pie, corría en su dirección con Samehada lista.

La Kunoichi maniobró una respuesta improvisada, sacando de su bolsa de armas, sus últimos dos kunais con sellos explosivos. Los sostuvo entre su dedo medio y anular y los lanzó con fuerza hacia los tiburones, a su vez, sus pies tomaron impulsó hacia atrás para poner algo de distancia, entra ella y el monstruo de Kirigakure, que ya estaba a escaso metro y medio.

La explosión fue inmediata y los tiburones se deshicieron en una lluvia ligera.

Tomando su posición, esperó por él. Se mantuvo impávida mientras lo veía acortar la distancia, aguardando por que lleguara a la altura que inclinaría la balanza a su favor. Esperaba que funcionase, porque ese era el último resto de chakra que le quedaba.

Sintió las pequeñas gotas de agua del jutsu anterior, aterrizar en su piel y cortarla al contacto. Soportó el dolor y descartó la idea de fijarse, porqué esas gotas la dañaban, pues el maldito estaba justo donde lo quería.

Vio la sonrisa que le lanzó el Akatsuki, segundos antes de levantar a Samehada a la altura de su cabeza, para dar la estocada final.

Sakura en cambio, levantó su pierna sana y con toda su demoledora fuerza la estrelló contra el suelo. A los pocos segundos, la tierra se sacudió y comenzó a agrietarse.

El Akatsuki, sufrió el desnivel de ésta y se tambaleó a medida que se hundía en el gran cráter que se estaba formando. Hizo una mueca de fastidio y saltó de él, pero la Kunoichi lo tomó de las piernas impidiendo su escape.

Kisame la observó con triunfo. Pues la ubicación que había elegido, en su desespero, _la hija del héroe_, era por completo desventajosa para ella. Listo para darle el golpe de gracia, aplicó fuerza en su brazo e hizo el envión hacia adelante. Pero al intentar bajar el arma hacia ella, otra Sakura apareció, haciendo fuerza y quitando de su agarre a Samehada.

Al solo contacto, unas espinas o cuchillas - no supo distinguir bien que fue- se abrieron del mango del arma vendada y cortaron las palmas de la Kunoichi. Ella apretó los dientes, por la fuerte punzada en ambas manos y girando sobre su eje, mandó a la molesta espada a volar lejos.

El Akatsuki observó a Samehada perderse a lo lejos y caer entre los árboles. Mas que molesto, se liberó del agarre de esa insolente y la pateó con tal furia, que de haber sido la verdadera seguro le habría quebrado varios huesos, por decir lo menos. Kisame no se detuvo, al ver que se trataba de un jutsu de sustitución. Se perdió entre los árboles, abandonando brevemente la pelea.

Al perderlo de vista, las piernas de Sakura flaquearon. Cayó al suelo agotada. Sus labios estaban secos y ella muy lastimada. Cerró los ojos brevemente y soltó un suspiro de puro alivio. No sabía cómo, pero había logrado sobrevivir.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Recordó que en su batalla contra Kisame había escuchado -a lo lejos-, el sonido de explosiones pequeñas, como si se trataran de sellos explosivos y no le había prestado atención, dada la situación en la que se encontraba. Sin embargo, hacia un tiempo que no escuchaba otro sonido que el de su propia pelea. Ellos luchaban contra alguien más y no sabía que estaba pasando en aquel lugar. Eso la inquietaba.

Preocupada por sus compañeros de equipo, se obligó a levantar. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y sus fuerzas mermadas. Por otra parte, la herida en su muslo protestó por la acción tomada. Se fijó en el desastre, que era su pierna. No paraba de sangrar y seguramente estaría infectada también. Observó hacia los lados, queriendo estar segura de que se encontraba sola. Al comprobarlo, llevó una de sus manos a la herida. Su chakra curativo de color verde, apareció con tonos débiles. No era suficiente. Resopló molesta. Se quitó rápidamente, el porta kunai de su pierna sana y lo aventó por ahí, sin preocuparse de ver en donde caía; y desenredó sin mucho cuidado, la venda que se ajustaba a la misma. Una vez que consiguió liberar la tela, la ubicó sobre la lesión e hizo con ella un torniquete. Una vez, que terminó su labor, decidió suministrar el chakra que le quedaba, con el fin de ayudar a su extremidad a soportar lo que faltaba.

•••

Corría por el bosque en busca del equipo hoja.

Cada tanto, daba un rápido vistazo hacia atrás, para fijarse si divisaba a Kisame por algún lado. Al comprobar que no, volvía la vista al frente y se concretaba en su camino. No aminoraba la marcha en ningún momento.

Al llegar vio el cuerpo de su capitán desplomarse en el suelo pesadamente. Un poco más allá, uno de sus compañeros, yacía inconsciente.

Observó con cierta tristeza el campo de batalla. Allí parecía haber tenido lugar una guerra y no un enfrentamiento entre unos pocos shinobis. Los árboles ardian en llamas y humo negro salía de ellos, otros habian sido derribados. En el suelo y sobre los troncos o las piedras, se evidenciaban incontables shurikens y kunais incrustados. El radio de destrucción era muy amplio. Los ojos de Sakura, captaron restos de papel quemado y cerca de ellos, pequeños cráteres. Sin dudas, esos fueron los kunais con jutsus explosivos que había escuchado antes.

Solo quedaba de pie el chico Yamanaka, que al oír pasos a su espalda, ladeó el rostro para observar en la dirección en la que ella estaba, con el fin de determinar la ubicación de la nueva amenaza.

El rostro del ninja, mostró signos de sorpresa, al ver a la kunoichi médico parada en esa dirección y no al Akatsuki faltante. No obstante, su rostro pronto mudó a uno de preocupación al notar el deplorable estado de su compañera, que cargaba diversas heridas y tenía la ropa rasgada.

—¡Sakura-sama, aléjese de aquí lo más rápido que pueda! — le ordenó, volviendo su vista al frente. Jadeaba con fuerza. Se lo veía agotado y molesto, con el entrecejo arrugado. Se hallaba en su límite también. Sus brazos, aunque con quemaduras que se evidenciaban en mayor parte sobre el lado derecho, se hallaban extendidos y formando con sus dedos un círculo que encerraba dentro a su objetivo.

'Shintenshin no jutsu' Sakura reconoció la técnica, por ser la principal de Ino.

Exhausto el ninja rubio cayó. Sin embargo, una de sus rodillas absorbió todo el golpe al hincarla en el suelo. Se negaba a caer y abandonar la pelea. Su rostro se levantó desafiante hacia el causante de su molestia.

Las jades de la Kunoichi siguieron su línea de visión y se encontraron con una capa negra de nubes rojas. Su atención se centró en los tres shurikens que descansaban entre los dedos de este ninja. Siguió una línea ascendente hasta llegar al cuello de la capa, con intención de ver el rostro del nuevo enemigo. Fue en ese instante, cuando la voz de Fūjin la detuvo de cometer un grave error.

—No lo miré directo a los ojos. Este Akatsuki, es del tipo Genjutsu. —

—¿Genjutsu..? — repitió Sakura, a la par que sus ojos se detuvieron al recibir esa información, comprendiendo. Mantuvo su vista entre el labio y la barbilla del Akatsuki. Tarea difícil para ella, que nunca se había enfrentado a alguien con esa habilidad.

Evitó alarmarse. En sus ratos libres leía mucho y alguna vez, había tenido en su poder escritos que contenían información (aunque muy básica), acerca de esa técnica ilusoria. Por eso mismo, tenía una idea de dónde anclar la mirada. No obstante Fūjin, fue rápido en explicarle cómo funcionaba.

—El Genjutsu se crea, cuando el ninja manipula el flujo de chakra del sistema nervioso del oponente, llegando a controlarlo de tal modo, que afecta los cinco sentidos. Una vez dentro de los efectos del Genjutsu, el cerebro cree que todo el dolor y sufrimiento que se recrea es real.

Este maldito, consigue encerrar a sus oponentes dentro de un Genjutsu, usando sus ojos como medio, por eso le pido que los evite, Sakura-sama. —

Sakura escuchó con atención y asintió afirmativamente sin apartar la vista del frente. Dentro de lo que ella misma había leído, sabía que esa técnica no se le daba a cualquiera dentro del mundo ninja, por su complejidad. Solo aquellos con habilidades especiales conseguían usarla, ya que se requiere de un control de chakra muy preciso.

–Muy perspicaz, ninja sensor. – apuntó el Akatsuki, sin ningún tono en particular.

Sus cavilaciones, se vieron interrumpidas, cuando su atención se centró en la comisura de los labios del enemigo. Creyó verlo sonreír levemente, aunque estando a punto del colapso, no podía asegurarlo. Luchó por mantenerse neutra y no revelar su asombro. Pero lo cierto era, que ella no tenía idea de que su compañero fuera un ninja sensor. Tuvo muy presente el hecho de que ambos se habían estudiado muy bien.

Su vista se nubló por un segundo, sin embargo, evitó pestañear para no alertar al enemigo. Reafirmando su posición de pelea, se ordenó internamente resistir un poco más.

Se encontraba tensa, con el cuerpo rígido como la cuerda de un arco y completamente nerviosa. Podía darse cuenta que él, su adverdario, tenía puesta las pupilas sobre ella desde que llegó. Posiblemente estudiándola. Honestamente no entendía porque la escudriñaba tanto, si la gravedad de sus heridas estaban a la vista por desgracia.

De todos modos, herida o no, llegó hasta ahí y ahora, lo más importante era salvar la misión. Sus tres compañeros no estaban mucho mejor que ella, asique no tenía excusa.

Fue en ese punto, donde cayó en una interrogante que había pasado por alto. Sus compañeros habían estado luchando contra el Akatsuki que se hallaba frontal en su dirección, mientras ella se enfrentaba al desertor de Kirigakure.

Pero... ¿En qué momento había aparecido? O es que, ¿Siempre había estado presente y ella no había reparado en su presencia?

Cuando se vieron obligados a detener su marcha, por encontrarse con el Akatsuki de Kirigakure, ella no había notado a otro ninja más.

"Identifíquense". Esas fueron las palabras usadas por el líder de escuadrón. Ellos si lo vieron. Conjeturó que él, habría estado sentado o recostado sobre algún árbol y por eso no reparó en el segundo integrante. Sus compañeros tras reponerse del suitón, habían ido en su busca.

El ceño de Sakura se frunció, ¿Y dos quedaron inconsciente y uno gravemente herido? ¿Qué clase de ninja era este? Sus compañeros habían sido derrotados y ese no era un mérito cualquiera, ya que esos tres shinobis habían sido seleccionados para la misión por sus múltiples talentos.

Tenía muchas cuestiones rondándole en la cabeza, pero se vieron cortadas de cuajo, cuando el Akatsuki sin apartar la mirada de ella, guardó los shurikens y levantó una de sus manos, apuntando directamente con sus dedos al Shinobi del clan Yamanaka.

•••

—Tch... — Fūjin no ocultó su molestia, al verse descubierta su habilidad.

Se preparó al ver la mano del Akatsuki subir y apuntarlo abiertamente. Tenía muy presente que este bastardo, era muy peligroso. Asique apartó su clara mirada, de esa provocación y la concentró en un rango que iba desde la boca al pecho del Akatsuki.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar contra este sujeto, pero una cosa tenía clara: iba a resistir lo necesario, para asegurarse de que Sakura, tomé el pergamino y escape con él, hacía Konoha.

—¡Sakura, váyase! Aún puede salvarse alguno de nosotros. Le daré algo de tiempo... — le ordenó, Yamanaka, sin tener conocimiento de que ella estaba de pie, a base de pura fuerza de voluntad.

Tras el mutismo que recibió como respuesta, Fūjin ladeó el rostro, ella no le devolvía la mirada, la mantenía fija en dirección al oponente. La atisbó brevemente. Sobre su cuerpo se podían dimensionar diferentes heridas. Muchas de ellas en los lugares donde la prenda ninja se encontraba rasgada. Algunas sangrantes y mezcladas con tierra, otras ya secas. La mas profunda, se localizaba en su pierna. Con tal daño no iba a poder correr por varios kilómetros sin descanso hasta llegar a Konoha. Incluso, viéndola bien, se preguntaba cómo es que seguía en pie y consiente. Sin dudas está kunoichi médico, lo había sorprendido gratamente con su tenacidad. No necesitó más, para comprender el error en sus palabras.

Exaltó, debatiéndose internamente, entre lo que debía hacer y lo que no. La misión era lo más importante, no podía mostrar ni un apice de empatía o debilidad. Si ella no podía llevar a cabo esa orden, entonces debía ser él, quien tomé el pergamino y lo lleve hasta la aldea. Pero para ello, debería dejar atrás a su equipo y a ella combatiendo sola. Sus labios mostraron una leve mueca de disgusto.

—Bien, lo enfrentaremos junt… —

Al escuchar a Fūjin decir que ambos iban a combatir, no lo pensó más. Ambos sabían, que se debía hacer en esa situación.

Tomando impulso hacia adelante, la kunoichi cerró la distancia con el Akatsuki. No sabía que técnica podía efectuar, pero sí cuan peligroso podía ser. Sin embargo, ella debía ir al frente sin miramientos, para que su compañero abandone su intención de quedarse por compasión y priorice lo importante. Esto era todo lo que ella podía ofrecer, en su débil estado. No aseguraba tiempo, pero si una distracción. Apretando los puños con fuerza y concentrado el casi nulo chakra que le quedaba, llegó hasta él, que en ningún momento se movió más que para bajar su mano, que ahora descansaba vertical a su cuerpo.

—¡Vetee! — le gritó, al ninja sensor.

—¡Sakura, no lo hagas! — gritó alarmado y haciendo caso omiso.

Su puño fue directo y letal a golpearlo. Sin embargo, no logró acertar en el blanco, pues el cuerpo del Akatsuki se disolvió en múltiples cuervos que salieron volando en todas direcciones. La grieta que se formó en la tierra tras impactar su puño contra el suelo, removió árboles de su lugar y levantó bloques enteros de tierra húmeda.

Cuando giró para encontrarlo, se topó con un escenario totalmente diferente, no había nada a su alrededor, más que nubes negras y un cielo completamente rojo.

—Que demo... —

Dos cadenas salieron de las entrañas de la tierra y como si se trataran de serpientes, se enrollaron sobre las piernas de Sakura, subiendo hasta alcanzar sus brazos. Las ataduras de metal, fuertemente apretadas sobre las muñecas de la kunoichi, jalaron hacia adelante, logrando que cayera de rodillas sobre la tierra que se volvió líquida al contacto. Los ojos de Sakura bajaron. Se sorprendió al descubrir que se encontraba ahora encadenada sobre un océano embravecido de color púrpura. Ya no había señales de tierra por ningún lado. Pronto una cadena más, emergió de las profundidades y enrolló su cuello, cortando la distancia peligrosamente con el agua. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas hacer los sellos para liberarse de esa trampa mental, pero era inútil. No podía liberarse de sus ataduras y comenzaba a hundirse. Desesperada intentó zafarse aplicando más fuerza y lastimándose las muñecas en consecuencia, pero tampoco resultó. Engullida completamente y habiendo expulsado todo el oxígeno que guardaba dentro de su boca, a causa del grito de terror que escapó de ella, al hundirse cada vez más dentro de ese abismo; comenzó a sentir el ardor del agua entrar a sus pulmones. La desesperación nunca terminaba, su conciencia no se perdía en la bruma ni tampoco moría. Solo padecía dolor. Parecía condenada a sufrir ese horrible tormento, como un bucle sin fin, mientras el tiempo avanzaba lejano. Se removió en el agua frenéticamente, intentando salir de esa pesadilla.

La kunoichi médico, cayó desvanecida a un costado del cráter.

—¡Sakura-sama! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! — le gritó irritado, el ninja sensor con veneno en la voz.

—Pronto lo descubrirás. — fue la escueta respuesta que recibió.

El ninja de Konoha, apretó los dientes furibundo. Deseaba quitarle a golpes ese aire de superioridad.

Abandonando la idea de entrar a su mente, tras intentarlo sin éxito, separó sus manos. Cambiar de estrategia resultaba el mejor plan por ahora.

Extendió el brazo y tomó el arma que descansaba en su espalda. Se puso de pie, sin descuidar a su oponente y reafirmó el agarre sobre su fūma shuriken, listo para luchar. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a detener en el lugar, cuando a su espalda le llegó el sonido de algo muy pasado, ser arrestado por el piso.

El ninja sensor, se giró solo un poco, para así tener una visión periférica de ambos enemigos. Se encontró con la figura de Kisame emerger entre la espesa niebla. Despegó a Samehada del suelo y la puso a descansar sobre su hombro.

De un momentos a otro, el panorama había empeorado todavía más.

—Estas acabado, muchacho. — escuchó decirle, el desertor de Kirigakure, mientras levantaba las manos para formar sellos.

Antes de poder siquiera pensar en alguna represalia, el shinobi de Konoha comenzó a sentir las fuerzas de su cuerpo abandonarlo. Poco a poco, todo se fue volviendo negro. Antes de caer al suelo completamente y agonizando la tortura de entrar en un espantoso Genjutsu, el hombre se giró y observó al ninja al ninja desertor, directo a los ojos.

—¡Maldito! — escupió con veneno, mientras apretaba los dientes frustrado. No entendía que estaba sucediendo. Si cuando sus compañeros le informaron que se trataba de un portador del Sharingan, él evitó ver sus ojos y combatió hábilmente contra el Akatsuki. Esa información que recibió, no era precisamente necesaria para él, que conocía perfectamente ese chakra, sin embargo, la tomo de todos modos. — ¿Cómo…? — quiso saber. Pero los labios del Uchiha nunca se separaron. Todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta, fue una mirada con desden.

Fūjin no pudo resistirse más. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente salpicando lodo al estrellarse.

Una mueca de desagrado, se formó en los labios de Kisame, cuando el rubio cayó y con él, su diversión. Sin embargo, al observar un poco más allá, su sonrisa de dientes afilados se mostró nuevamente. Pasando del ninja de Konoha, caminó hasta que sus sandalias tocaron el cuerpo de la única mujer del grupo.

La observó con una seriedad poco usual en él, luego a los demás cuerpos tendidos que comenzaban a mojarse con la lluvia que acababa de comenzar. Sus rostros mostraban dolor y agonía. Todos estaban bajo los efectos del Tsukuyomi de Itachi, quizás permanecerían dentro por varios días, o quizás ellos los liquidarían ahora mismo.

Itachi acortó la distancia entre ellos y se fijó en la mujer que descansaba a los pies del Akatsuki. La caída provocó que la herida en su pierna mal curada, se abriera nuevamente, así como la de su brazo. Se estaba desangrando.

Kisame levantó el rostro, al escuchar los pasos de su compañero. Pero curioso de lo que observaba, lo bajó nuevamente y siguió su linea de visión. Ajeno a lo que el Uchiha reparaba realmente, soltó. — Parece frágil, pero no lo es. — una sutil sonrisa apareció en su rostro, demostrando más placer por decir aquello, que enojo.

•••

Bueno, hasta acá el primer capítulo, ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

.

**Nota:**

Me veo en la necesidad de aclarar una cosilla acá, y esa tiene que ver con el equipo en el que está Sakura. Es obvio, que los tres son inventados y no existen en el manga y anime de Naruto, así como tampoco en la película: Road to ninja. Sin embargo, lo hice porque no me gustó la idea de que en el primer capítulo, el equipo 7 se encuentre con Kisame e Itachi (o más claro aún, Sasuke con el hermano).

Por eso decidí crear al "equipo hoja"

Con ellos, me pasó lo siguiente: me pareció más interesante que Sakura se integre a un equipo creado únicamente para llevar a cabo una misión y que tras cumplirla, se desarme; dándole protagonismo a ella y a mis creaciones 'made in China', que al equipo 7 versión 'camino ninja'.

Para este equipo me inventé tres personajes:

El primero del clan Yamanaka, el otro del clan Aburame (ambos son clanes muy conocidos dentro de Konoha) y el último, de la familia de Morino Ibiki.

Y digo familiar, porque dentro de Konoha, hay varios personajes de los que sabemos muy poco y desconocemos si tienen clan o más familiares dentro de la villa, como por ejemplo: Maito Guy, Rock Lee, Morino Ibiki, Sakura Haruno, entre otros.

Se por algunas imágenes que subieron algunos fans en internet, que en la cuarta guerra Shinobi, se ve al fondo a unos ninjas que parecen formar parte del clan de Rock Lee. Eso nos da la pauta de que sabemos muy poco de su clan, pero… al menos existe.

Con Sakura pasa algo diferente, de su clan solo la conocemos a ella y a sus padres.

Todo esto, me llevó a preguntarme si un personaje tan bueno como este, tendría clan o familiar dentro de la villa, pues solo se de él. Como no obtuve respuesta a esto en mi búsqueda, decidí que el tercer integrante sea un Morino.

Sin más que decir, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Capítulo 2: Parte 1: Curaciones

**Juego de Máscaras**

.

**Capítulo anterior:**

_Una mueca de desagrado, se formó en los labios de Kisame, cuando el rubio cayó y con él, su diversión. Sin embargo, al observar un poco más allá, su sonrisa de dientes afilados se mostró nuevamente._

_Pasando del ninja de Konoha, caminó hasta que sus sandalias tocaron el cuerpo de la única mujer del grupo.__La observó con una seriedad poco usual en él, luego a los demás cuerpos tendidos que comenzaban a mojarse con la lluvia que acababa de comenzar. Sus rostros mostraban dolor y agonía._

_Todos estaban bajo los efectos del Tsukuyomi de Itachi, quizás permanecerían dentro por varios días, o quizás ellos los liquidarían ahora mismo. Esa cuestión, no se había resuelto __aún_.

_Itachi__ acortó la distancia entre ellos y se fijó en la mujer que descansaba a los pies del Akatsuki. La caída provocó que la herida en su pierna mal curada, se abriera nuevamente, así como la de su brazo. Se estaba desangrando._

_Kisame__ levantó el rostro, al escuchar los pasos de su compañero. Pero curioso de lo que observaba, lo bajó nuevamente y siguió su línea de visión. Ajeno a lo que el Uchiha reparaba realmente, soltó:_

_— Parece frágil, pero no lo es. — una sutil sonrisa apareció en su rostro, demostrando más placer por decir aquello, que enojo._

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**** Parte 1: Curaciones.**

.

.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron lentamente. Sus pupilas enfocaron al cielo, que ya no era rojo sino gris a causa del mal tiempo. Mientras contemplaba con cierta bruma el firmamento, su mano cortaba la distancia con la pierna herida y comenzaba a sanarla con su ninjutsu médico. Su cabeza le dolía horrores a causa del Genjutsu. Sin embargo, el alivio de no estar más presa dentro de ese infierno, era infinitamente más grande que cualquier dolor. Trató de respirar con sumo cuidado, pues sabía que al menor movimiento de su cuerpo todas las demás lesiones que había acumulado en la pelea iban a comenzar a quejarse.

Ya no llovia...

Lo que duró que la herida cierre, la pelirosa permaneció acostada en el frío lodo, empapada completamente y con mechones de sus cabellos pegados de manera molesta sobre la frente. Esperaba sanar rápido para ponerse de pie y de esta manera, asistir a sus compañeros. Al pensar en ellos, su cabeza se levantó repentinamente. Los encontró donde los había visto la última vez. Los atisbó detenidamente; respiraban. Suspiró aliviada y dejó a su cabeza caer nuevamente al suelo.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo su muslo. La venda puesta a las apuradas, dejaba entre ver parte de la herida. Faltarían tres o cuatro curaciones más, para que ésta cicatrice completamente, por ahora estaba bien así. Había conseguido que cierre parte del tejido, con eso ya bastaba. Levantó el torso, sentándose y continuó su labor en el brazo y abdomen. Su labio partido y pómulo raspado, no eran de importancia. Una vez acabó, quitó la venda que había usado para detener el sangrado de su pierna, con el fin de dejar al tejido oxigenar.

Mientras continuaba con sus curaciones, se preguntó: ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado metida dentro de esa dimensión? Se estaba desangrando, una hora era muchísimo tiempo para ella. Si tomaba eso en cuenta, además de seguir con vida, podía llegar fácilmente, a la conclusión de que habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde que perdió todo contacto con la realidad y hasta que despertó (los suficientes, para que ellos se pudiesen marchar).

El entrecejo de Sakura se arrugó, ¿Por qué no los habían asesinado?

No es que le hiciese ilusión estar muerta, simplemente no le encontraba sentido. Generalmente lo que sucedía en casos como ese, era acabar con el enemigo y tomar lo que estaba en búsqueda.

La organización Akatsuki, no era conocida precisamente por ser piadosa con sus enemigos. Sin embargo, ningún ninja lo era. Pues las órdenes de los altos mandos, siempre estaban impresas con palabras como: busca y captura, y selladas con la sangre del objetivo.

Cada shinobi aceptaba su misión, teniendo muy presente el hecho de que fuera, debía estar preparado para tomar todo tipo de decisiones con el fin de lograr la realización de la misión. Los riesgos debían ser llevados al mínimo. Por ello, eliminar al enemigo siempre era lo mejor opción. Con eso se evitaban las represalias y los contratiempos.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su bolsa de armamento que había caído cerca del cráter. Soltó un siseo, conteniendo el dolor que le producía pisar con esa pierna tan lastimada. Sus compañeros pronto iban a despertar y no quería dar la imagen de una kunoichi débil, asique fingió normalidad al caminar, incluso sin que hubiese alguien observando. Levantó su bolsa del suelo y buscó dentro unas píldoras del soldado, tomó varias y se las llevó a la boca, sabían terrible. Sin embargo, eso la ayudaría a recobrar un poco las energías.

Colocándose la bolsa ninja a la cintura nuevamente, caminó hacia su capitán. Con cuidado se arrodilló a su lado y giró el cuerpo del hombre para que quede hacia arriba. Sin miramientos ni rastros de vergüenza, comenzó a buscar dentro de su capa de viaje. Una vez que encontró lo que buscaba, se apartó un poco de él.

En su mano izquierda, descansaba el objeto que le daba importancia a todo lo acontecido: el pergamino que recuperaron en la aldea de la nube.

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces. Si hace un momento, le pareció llamativo lo anterior, esto lo superaba con creces por su incoherencia. Todo carecia de lógica. Si el pergamino seguía con ellos, pese a ser derrotados, entonces, ¿Cuál había sido el objetivo del enfrentamiento?

Unas cuantas gotas cayeron sobre el papel, mojándolo. Comenzaba a llover nuevamente. Lo enrolló con celeridad y lo devolvió a su lugar dentro de la capa.

Observó a los lados. Sus pupilas buscaban entre la copa de los árboles cercanos, los ideales para refugiar a los shinobis inconscientes del agua. Afortunadamente, los encontró idóneos a casi todos.

Con cuidado tomó el torso del capitán y lo levantó, solo arrastrando sus sandalias ninjas en el lodo. Lo llevó hasta un árbol que se encontraba a dos metros en diagonal y lo recostó sobre el tronco. Se fijó en el corte sobre la ceja del Shinobi y luego en el del labio, la lluvia había limpiado la sangre.

Se giró y ubicó a Yamanaka no muy lejos, tumbado boca abajo en el suelo. Caminó hacia él, sus ojos se encontraban ligeramente abiertos. Se inclinó a su lado y con su mano, los cerró.

Se sintió mal por sus compañeros que aún no despertaban. Seguramente estarían sufriendo incontables torturas. Sin embargo, la tristeza que se reflejaba en su rostro fue sustituida rápidamente por enfado. Ella había padecido esa trampa mental por unos minutos y los había sentido pasar como semanas. No obstante, despertó pronto. Ellos en cambio, no parecían correr con la misma suerte.

Las interrogantes se agolpaban en su mente, una tras otra y se sumaban a la anteriores que había tenido al despertar: ¿Por qué no había ocurrido lo mismo con ellos y cuánto tiempo más serían prisioneros en esa dimensión?, ¿Porqué seguían todos con vida?, ¿Si Akatsuki no estaba detrás del pergamino, que hacían allí?, ¿Cuál fue el verdadero objeto del enfretamiento?

Mordió su labio inferior levemente. No tenía respuesta para ellas, porque para empezar, no entendía el motivo que llevó al Akatsuki a liberarla del genjutsu en primer lugar. Sin embargo, estaba a la vista que pudo haber hecho lo mismo con ellos y no lo hizo. Quizás asegurando su escape y evitando una persecución lo creyó propicio. Pero era más que evidente, que los cuatro estaban magullados por la pelea. En ese estado ninguno iba a precipitarse a hacer algo semejante, ya que sería estúpido, además de imprudente.

Entonces, ¿Cuál era el punto de liberar a uno y extender el sufrimiento de otros?

Entendía que el enemigo marcó un tiempo para cada uno y el de ella -al parecer- había concluido. Pero, ¿Porqué? ¿Sería acaso por piedad? Sonrió con sarcasmo. Ese era un argumento muy pobre y carente de sentido, como para ser tomado en cuenta. Tenía que haber algo más. Su mente repasaba posibilidades, mientras que movía el cuerpo de su compañero y lo acercaba hacia el árbol. Recostó a Fūjin y le acercó su fūma shuriken. Sus pupilas resguardadas dentro de los párpados, se movían de un lado al otro, mientras sus cejas se arrugaban por momentos. Parecía estar luchando. La comisura de los labios de Sakura se levantaron levemente, dejando de lado lo que pensaba y concentrándose en la acción del ninja. "Eres de los que dan pelea hasta lo último, ¿No, Yamanaka-san?"

— …Igual que Nenma, que no renuncia nunca. — soltó con voz suave, al recordar a su amigo. Apartó la vista del rubio y se concentró en su propia palma, buscando reunir algo de chakra. Un débil destello verde apareció, pero se disipó con la velocidad de un parpadeo.

Chistó.

Su intención era enviar chakra mediante un toque para liberarlos. Como no lo consiguió, iba a guardar reposo por un lapso de tiempo, hasta reunir una cantidad decente que le permita despertarlos y poder ponerse manos a la obra con las lesiones y traumatismos de cada uno. Si ellos despertaban antes, sería mucho mejor, ya que su sufrimiento no se extendería mucho más.

La pelirosa sintió una molesta gota de sudor bajar por su sien y pasear por la mejilla, con la palma de su mano la quitó y su antebrazo subió para limpiar el sudor que le perlaba la frente. Se levantó con lentitud, comenzaba a sentir frío, pero lo ignoró. Sus jades se movieron por el lugar, hasta dar con lo que buscaba. El shinobi del clan Aburame, se hallaba un poco más alejado que los demás. Fue hacia él y lo observó unos segundo, titubeante. No deseaba toparse con los insectos y larvas que descansaban en la ropa y piel de su compañero al levantarlo. No obstante, si quería ayudarlo iba a tener que pasar de su repulsión por los insectos y hacerlo de todos modos. Inhaló tomando más valor que aire y lo cargó.

La lluvia incrementó en intensidad, por lo que Sakura cubrió la cabeza del ninja con la capucha de su capa de viaje. Una vez que lo dejó sobre el árbol, procedió a hacer un rápido chequeo, evaluando posibles heridas serias en él y luego en los otros dos. Encontró unas cuantas que requerían de tratamiento inmediato, pero no amenazaban la vida.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el lugar que había elegido para hacer guardia. Las piernas le temblaban, pero ya casi llegaba. Además no era la primera vez que se sentía así; al sobre exigirse en los entrenamientos que realizaba con su maestra, solía advertir la misma sensación. Una vez que tomara asiento, todo iba a pasar.

De repente, todo se oscureció y ella cayó torpemente al suelo. Su presión había bajado. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron, mientras pestañeaba un par de veces. Cuando sintió el vértigo disminuir, se levantó y caminó hacia el árbol que iba a ocupar. Se recostó sobre él y ladeó un poco la cabeza, al hacerlo se encontró con la mochila de alguno de sus compañeros. La observó por un momento indecisa, no queriendo tocar algo que no le pertenecía. Sin embargo, tras pensarlo mejor, se estiró hasta ella y rebuscó dentro. Sus últimos dos kunai, los había usado para contrarrestar el suitón de Kisame, así que necesitaba un arma blanca con la cual defender el perímetro. A los pocos segundos, sacó una cuchilla. Esta iba a ser su compañera, mientras vigilaba que ningún extraño se acerque.

* * *

Habían pasado alrededor de cuarenta minutos, cuando la kunoichi decidió ponerse de pie y comprobar si el mareo había desaparecido. Así fue. Animada levantó la mano a la altura del rostro y dejó salir su chakra. Este fluyó débil. Sin embargo, ya no desaparecía como la primera vez que lo intentó, el flujo ahora se mantenía tenue pero constante. Bajó su brazo disipándolo. En dos horas, a más tardar, iba a reunir la cantidad necesaria para dar fin a la técnica ilusoria; así que no iba a malgastarlo extendiendo la comprobación. Guardó la cuchilla que tomó _prestada_ y se dirigió donde sus compañeros.

En el primer exámen que les había practicado, encontró las heridas más importantes de cada uno. Ahora que estaba en mejor estado, iba a adelantar el trabajo para evitar complicaciones causadas por el dolor o inflamación. De este modo, cuando tuviese chakra para despertarlos, sus compañeros se encontrarían un poco más estables.

Llegó donde Aburame y comenzó a liberarlo de sus prendas superiores, despojándolo de su capa de viaje, chaleco militar y camiseta. Al llegar a la última, se detuvo abruptamente. Ya solo quedaba esa prenda por quitar y temía hacerlo, pero no porque el joven quedara al descubierto ante ella -ya que en su labor como médico había visto incontables personas desvestidas para los exámenes- sino porque en todo ese tiempo no se había topado con ningún insecto. Y no es que fuese entomofobica, pero vaya que le causaban un rechazo increíble. Se vio obligada a controlar el sentimiento de aversión que le provocaban y continuar. Al hacerlo, se encontró con una basta comunidad de insectos descansando sobre el abdomen y pecho del Shinobi, casi no se alcanzaba a ver la piel de tantos que eran. Se sintió descomponer. No podía soportar que una mariquita le caminara por la piel, sin causarle molestia o cosquillas y él tenía una cuantiosa cantidad sobre el cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos unos segundo, mientras soltaba aire resignada. Esas eran cosas comunes para la gente de ese clan y en muchas ocasiones, eran de gran utilidad para la aldea; siendo más que perfectos e indetectables para el espionaje, para ubicar algún enemigo o aliado, o para crear antídotos y venenos.

Además, lo que albergara o no, en su cuerpo el joven ninja, era problema suyo y no de ella. Como médico debía fijarse solo en lo que abarcaba su campo y nada más.

No obstante, esperaba que los insectos no la tomaran como una amenaza y en pos de "protegerlo" la ataquen. Desconocía la habilidad de estos bichos y que causaban en el oponente. Solo esperaba que no fuesen insectos venenosos de alto nivel. Ya que no contaba con los recursos ni el tiempo necesario para contrarrestar los efectos creando un antídoto.

"Los riesgos de ser médico en el mundo ninja…" pensó con gracia ante la ironía, mientras dirigía sus manos hacia las costillas fracturadas de su compañero, para determinar cuantas eran.

Sus dedos llegaron hasta el costado inferior y comenzaron a hacer presión levemente desde las costillas flotantes, hacia arriba. Al palpar el hueso seis y siete, los sintió deformes y la zona un poco hinchada. Pudo ver a Aburame constreñir el rostro ante la presión. Los insectos por su parte, no la habían picado o dañado de alguna forma. Sin embargo, al mínimo contacto, se abalanzaron sobre sus dedos, subiendo por su mano y deteniéndose -gracias a kami- a la altura del antebrazo. En todo momento contuvo sus ganas de gritar y sacárselos de encima. En vez, prefería pensar solo en su paciente y en sus necesidades. De ese modo, se evitaba el papelón de saltar lejos y liberar el grito de puro asco, que ahogaba en su interior.

Al encontrar la inflamación, las jades de Sakura se vieron obligadas a bajar y enfocarse en la zona afectada. Trató con cuidado, de mover a los huéspedes del shinobi para ver si la piel presentaba coloración a causa del los vasos sanguíneos rotos, pero fue inútil. Todos parecían abocados a permanecer allí y en cuanto ella intentaba hacer espacio para vislumbrar la presencia de algún hematoma, ellos se aglomeraban unos encima de otros, dificultándole la tarea. Era como si, de algún modo, supieran que debían proteger esa área lastimada de cualquier extraño. Sin embargo, ella estaba ahí para ayudar y no al revés, pero… ¿Cómo le hacía entender eso a unos insectos? Luego de batallar un rato, consiguió ver un poco de piel y en efecto, estaba morada.

No era grave realmente, con su ninjutsu médico se iban a desvanecer los moretones y soldar las dos fracturas de costilla que presentaba en la parte media, así como cualquier otro corte, en cuestión de minutos. Lo que iba a necesitar, mientras esperaba a que su chakra se acumule, era una compresa fría. Pues el hielo lograría que los vasos sanguíneos se contrajeran, reduciendo la inflamación y eso ayudaría a adormecer los nervios circundantes.

No tenía hielo, pero sabía de un sustituto que iba a suplir muy bien esa falta.

Sakura levantó la vista y peinó el lugar buscando su mochila. La halló en el lugar donde se había despertado. Sus ojos se ampliaron, mientras horrizada, se dirigía hacia ella. Rogó a Kami-sama, al Sabio de Los Seis Caminos y hasta al sapito anciano que le enseñó a Nenma: el Sennin Mōdo, que los papeles dentro de su mochila no se hubiesen estropeado por la lluvia. Tomó nota mental y apuntó: impermeables para protegerlos en futuras misiones.

Al llegar, abrió su mochila y revisó dentro, preparada para la catástrofe que iba a presenciar. En efecto, todo dentro, era una sopa. Varias de sus cosas se encontraban mojadas, aunque la mayoría eran de material metálico o similares y otras de valor secundario. Siguió rebuscando, hasta que dio con los pergaminos. Todos estaban húmedos, pero al parecer, utilizables aún. Sin embargo, no se permitió respirar tranquila. Metió todo dentro y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Extendió su capa de viaje, cerca del shinobi, con el fin de evitar que los elementos esterilizados tocasen el lodo. Una vez lisa la gruesa tela, tomó el pergamino más pequeño y lo desenrolló encima. Rogó tener algo de buena suerte, para que los signos dentro del papel que se iban a unir para invocar su material médico, funcionasen. Lo activó con el corazón en un puño y tras unos segundos -los más lentos de su vida- apareció frente a ella, el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Este contenía solo lo necesario para salir de un apuro. Por eso, el tamaño pequeño. (De ese modo, lo diferenciaria rapidamente de los otros tres).

Dentro guardaba: tijeras, escarpelo, guantes descartables, gasas, alcohol, yodo, agua embotellada, jabón antiséptico, un recipiente pequeño y un estuche cerrado con platas medicinales.

Limpió sus manos, las secó con una gasa y se puso los guantes. Lista, procedió a abrir el paquete que contenía la planta medicinal. Extrajo una, desenrollándola. La hoja recordaba a la de un alga nori, por su forma alargada y coloración verde oscura. Pero el uso y sus propiedades, eran completamente diferentes. Esta hoja contaba con la peculiaridad, de aliviar el dolor y desinflamar el área afectada en un plazo de tiempo corto. También presentaba una textura fácilmente adherible y de temperatura fría al contacto con algún líquido. Una bendición en todo regla.

Dicha maravilla de la naturaleza, era originaria de Kusagakure. Nación rica en bosques, hongos gigantes y brotes de bambú. También en ríos, barrancos y profundos lagos. Este último, era el de importancia. Pues a lo largo de ese lago, crecía y se multiplicaba dicha hoja, poco conocida y explorada.

Los ninjas médico de Konoha, acompañados de una orden sellada por el mismo Hokage, eran los únicos que podían cruzar más allá el puente Tenchi y recolectar la cantidad pactada en el acuerdo. Ambas aldeas habían formaron una alianza y quedaron en buenos términos, una vez terminada la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Como muestra del acuerdo, Konoha enviaba cierta cantidad de ninjas para proteger el lugar (pues su población quedó diezmada tras las batallas que tuvieron origen allí) y a cambio, Kusagakure abastecía de plantas medicinales a la aldea.

Sakura cargó tres cuartas partes del agua de la botella sobre el recipiente y sumergió varias hojas de _alga_ -nombre no oficial, con el que lo llamaba, al parecerle innecesariamente difícil el original- para que absorbieran a gusto.

Mientras dejaba sus algas en remojo, por unos minutos. Decidió ganar tiempo, yendo hacia su líder.

Él tenía el hombro visiblemente deformado, con presencia de hinchazón, pero sin hematomas. Lo que evidenciaba que se trataba de una dislocación parcial, es decir, que no hubo una rotación extrema de la articulación del hombro, solo una leve salida de la cabeza del húmero de su cavidad.

Tampoco, halló presencia de desgarro en los músculos, ligamentos, ni tendones que fuerzan la articulación del hombro. La ausencia de hematomas evidenciaba principalmente este hecho, como no se podía fiar solo de eso, se fijo más en profundidad.

En otras circunstancias, hubiese pedido un diagnóstico por imágenes antes de proceder a hacer alguna cosa, pero en la situación que estaban, era ridículo hasta imaginarlo. Decidió confiar en sus conocimientos y prácticas.

En general, el tratamiento constaba de tres pasos:

•El primer paso, es una reducción cerrada en donde se vuelve a colocar la bola del brazo superior en la cavidad del hombro.

•El segundo paso, inmovilizar el brazo con una férula (o en este caso una venda).

•El tercer paso, la rehabilitación.

Poniendo manos a la obra, se acercó al shinobi recostado sobre el árbol, tomó por ambos lados su hombro dislocado y con un movimiento ágil de sus manos ubicó el hueso nuevamente en su lugar. Sakura esperó que un quejido o muestra de dolor escapara del hombre, como pasó con Aburame, pero el shinobi parecía muy sumido dentro del Genjutsu. Se alejó de él y fue a ver cómo iba todo en su recipiente.

Palpó la temperatura con sus dedos, algunos ya estaban listos a otros les faltaba un poco. Enrolló dos de los más fríos y los llevó hacia Aburame. Al llegar hasta él, se aproximó y acercó la planta medicinal a la zona lesionada, reanudando su batalla anterior con los insectos.

Le llevó algo de tiempo, poder desenrollar la lámina de alga sobre el torso del hombre, pues los insectos cedían de a un centímetro.

Lo vendó como si fuese con una gasa, iniciando desde el pecho y girando por su torso. Requirió tres láminas para cubrir la parte lesionada. Sonrió contemplando su trabajo, o lo que podía, por obvias razones. Apartó la vista de la comunidad de insectos y procedió a ponerle su chaleco militar y luego lo cubrirlo con su capa. Trató de moverlo lo menos posible mientras lo hacía. Cuando acabó con la tarea lo acomodó nuevamente sobre el árbol.

Tomó aire y fue por más hojas, esa experiencia había sido terapéutica para su vida. Había conseguido trabajar con insectos revoloteando encima suyo y no había desistido en su labor. Sonrió satisfecha.

Tomó otras láminas y fue hacia su líder. Vendó con ellas desde el comienzo del hombro hasta los brazos, como si de una manga se tratara. Luego, acomodó su brazo, de tal forma que el antebrazo quedara horizontal con su pecho y lo sujetó con gasas para inmovilizarlo, improvisando de este modo, una férula. Acomodó con cuidado la postura del shinobi y lo resguardo dentro del calor de la capa.

Se giró. Ya sólo quedaba Yamanaka.

Llegando hasta él, Sakura examinó la extremidad. Recorrió con sus jades desde la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro y de ahí a los alrededores. Su coloración y daño sobre la piel eran las típicas de las quemaduras de segundo grado (aunque por muy poco): observándose en carne viva, con un color rojo oscuro, diferentes sectores de sangre localizada y tierra a lo largo; así como ampollas y piel levantada.

La manga de la camiseta del shinobi, se había consumido por las llamas.

La quemadura de Yamanaka, abarcaba todo su brazo y terminaba un poco más allá del hombro, tomando parte del pectoral y omóplato. Por fortuna, no llegaba a tocar la zona donde sus órganos: pulmón y corazón, se hallaban. También estaba infectada.

En primera instancia, iba a cambiarse los guantes, luego a necesitar desprender la camiseta ninja de Fūjin de su piel supurada. Ya cuando estuviesen separadas, iba a cortar con sus tijeras la prenda para poder curarlo, ya que en la condición de dicha extremidad era impensable poder quitarle normalmente su camiseta (el chaleco, por otra parte, no representaba un problema); una vez libre de su prenda superior, iba a desinfectar muy bien la herida y a envolver todo el brazo con la hoja. Acercó sus cosas y puso manos a la obra.

Trató de ser lo más cuidadosa que pudo en su labor, mientras desinfectaba toda la extremidad lesionada. Cuando acabó, vendó desde el pecho hacia el brazo y también los dedos. Se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas para volver a guardarlas, pero antes le puso nuevamente el chaleco y lo cubrió con su capa.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, se cargó la mochila al hombro, tomó la cuchilla prestada y fue directa a su lugar para hacer la última guardia.

* * *

Pasó alrededor de hora, cuando Sakura los ayudó a volver en sí. Los tres despertaron con cierta igualdad de tiempo. Se veían ligeramente desorientados y exhaustos. No obstante, fueron rápidos en notar, que habían sido movidos de lugar, que sus heridas fueron tratadas y que además, había llovido. No fue difícil para ellos, llegar a la conclusión de que la kunoichi los había asistido y refugiado del agua. Por su parte, ella había guardado reposo en ese tiempo y gracias a eso, consiguió reunir el chakra necesario para traerlos de regreso.

—¿Todos se encuentran bien? — preguntó el líder de escuadrón, mientras observaba con curiosidad la extraña planta que tenía enrollada en el brazo y hombro. No pudo evitar sentirse un sushi gigante.

—¡Si, capitán! — le respondieron sus compañeros, afirmando algo que en toda regla era falso.

Un poco más allá, la ninja médico, ya cortaba distancia con el que a luces era el más herido de los cuatro. Al llegar junto a Yamanaka, le ofreció unas píldoras del soldado para que se las coma y se apartó un poco para quitarse los guantes de cuero que estaban rotos y muy sucios; los depositó sobre una piedra adyacente a ellos dos. Una vez que acabó, comenzó a buscar dentro de su mochila; sacando segundo después, una cantimplora de agua, un paquetito sellado que contenía dentro guantes descartables y un pergamino que tras leerlo, lo devolvió nuevamente. Por estar concentrada en su trabajo, se perdió la mueca de asco mal disimulada del ninja sensor, nada más sentir el amargo sabor.

Ella continuó rebuscando un poco más. Al no dar con el pergamino que buscaba -por tener infinidad de cosas dentro - decidió sacarlos a todos y depositarlos sobre la piedra en qué reposaban sus guante. Cuando todos estuvieron fuera y apilados, comenzó a leerlos uno a uno, hasta que dio con el que necesitaba.

La atenta mirada de Yamanaka, acompañó sus acciones en todo momento. Su curiosidad e incapacidad para mantenerse callado en situaciones como esa, le hicieron separar los labios para hacer una observación:

—Eres el primer médico que veo, fuertemente equipado. Nunca vi a uno cargar sus cosas en pergaminos. Es muy ingenioso. — apuntó, mientras leía el nombre escrito en cada pergamino. Su frase sonó a halago, pero esa no era la intención. Solo le decía la verdad.

Sakura lo observó un poco asombrada por el cumplido, no se lo esperaba. Y sí, era consciente de que otros ninjas médico no lo hacían, pero cada uno era libre de llevar lo que creía necesario según su criterio. Ella no ponía en tela de juicio, la forma de trabajo de sus compañeros de oficio para salvar vidas, solo podía juzgar su trabajo y desempeño. Y como su ojo crítico era sumamente rígido, es que ella cargaba siempre en su mochila con tres rollos de tamaño estándar, que contenían dentro sellos de invocación: uno con instrumentos, el otro con apósitos e insumos, y el tercero con ungüentos y elementos varios. Y uno de tamaño pequeño, que contenía solo lo necesario para salir de un apuro (kit de primeros auxilios). Tenía muy presente, que en alguna misión, podría necesitar mucho más que un simple kit con solo lo básico. Sin ir más lejos y como mejor ejemplo, hoy con su falta de chakra, fueron de gran utilidad sus hojas medicinales.

En el kit básico, contaba con unas pocas hojas, sin embargo, en el pergamino más grande nombrado: _ungüentos_ _y_ _elementos_ _varios_, había más de esas y otras hierbas medicinales en el caso de que fuese necesario disponer de más. Por eso cargaba con todo lo que consideraba de importancia dentro de pergaminos. De este modo, ocupaba el espacio necesario en la mochila y llevaba todo lo que necesitaba por si una emergencia se presentaba.

Internamente, le agradecía sus palabras al shinobi. Era gratificante para ella, que alguien note su trabajo y dedicación. Pues era muy común que la gente se fuera en halagos por la sombra de su padre, más que por su labor en sí. Por otra parte, ella sabía que esta era su vocación, que se desvivía por ayudar al herido y salvar vidas, no buscaba fama ni renombre con ello... solo un poco de honestidad.

Bajó la cabeza un momento. No sabía bien que responderle y era un hecho que él aguardaba por una respuesta, ya que la seguía observando expectante. Sin embargo, no era una opción dejarse en evidencia y confesar lo que pasaba realmente por su cabeza. Así que ante la ausencia de las palabras adecuadas, decidió simplemente agradecerle. El gesto pudo parecer escueto y común, pero no era así, desde lo más profundo de su corazón salió su muestra de agradecimiento:

—Gracias, Yamanaka-san. — le respondió, segundos después se asomó una radiante sonrisa. Ésta, se hizo más pequeña y discreta, mientras Sakura bajaba la vista a los pergaminos. — Es más cómodo y organizado así. — agregó.

_Organizado_. No cabía dudas de que esa chica de extravagante cabello rosado, era la aprendiz de la quinta. Quién poseía muchas cualidades y virtudes, sin embargo, todas ellas iban de la mano con el orden y la organización.

Realmente no conocía a esta kunoichi que vivía bajo la sombra de esas dos aplastantes figuras: Haruno Kizashi y Senju Tsunade. Sin embargo, era imposible no ver que en su organización, apasionamiento y resistencia, estaba la firma inequivoca de la Hokage y de su padre mismo.

Le devolvió una sonrisa, colmada de empatía, ya que no fue ajeno a la sorpresa en su rostro y al brillo en sus ojos, tras sus palabras. Intentaba ser discreta o modesta, no sabía, pero era notable su transparencia. Casi la podía leer como a un libro. Ella en cambio, no vio la expresión del shinobi, porque su atención estaba puesta nuevamente en su tarea. Él negó con la cabeza y observó su trabajo.

Su atención se desvió, cuando notó que la piel de la kunoichi se veía contrastada por un color rojizo en la zona de sus manos. Advirtió unos cortes sobre ambas palmas, mientras la veía hacer los sellos pertinentes. Y no es que él estuviese en la tarea, pero era casi imposible no verlo, pues su tez era todavía más blanca que la suya. Cuando el equipo médico apareció, el joven ninja apartó la vista de las palmas lastimadas de la médico y olvidó ese asunto. Tomó aire inaudiblemente y se preparó para resistir de manera digna las curaciones. Sabía que iba a doler muchísimo, porque él no se había atrevido siquiera a mover el brazo de lo mucho que le ardía -por decir lo menos- y ella seguramente iba a tener hacerlo en repetidas ocasiones para quitar el extraño envoltorio verde con el que cubrió su brazo.

—Ten. — Sakura le ofreció una cantimplora. — Es para sacarte un poco el sabor amargo de la píldora. — dijo al recordar que le había ofrecido unas cuantas. Sabía lo amargas que eran, ella misma las hacía y comía constantemente, sufriendo el horrible sabor a diario. Sin embargo, ese por menor no le hizo cambiar la receta de sus Hyōrōgan. Pensaba que al agregarle alguna cosa para mejorar esa insignificancia, podría llegar a ser contraproducente para sus píldoras especiales y ese no era el fin que buscaba alcanzar. En sí, esa droga con forma de esfera negra, estaba diseñada para reponer las energías, el chakra y nutrir el cuerpo. El fin en su receta, era concentrar los nutrientes y estimulantes, lo más que se podía para que fuesen todavía más provechosas que las convencionales. Con ello, el usuario podía seguir luchando por más días y noches, sin descanso que con las de sabor aceptable.

El ninja no respondió nada, pero la tomó y bebió como si fuese néctar del cielo. De verdad que era amarga esa cosa. Posiblemente, lo más feo que hubiese probado en toda su vida como ninja.

Haciendo caso omiso a la escena del rubio, la pelirosa comenzó a lavar sus manos nuevamente. Cuando estuvo lista, se puso sus guantes y se giró hacia él.

— Extiende un poco el brazo. — le pidió, con semblante serio. Él lo hizo, aunque con mucho esfuerzo.

— Esta tan mal como se ve?

La cabeza de Sakura se levantó ni bien la frase acabó. Lo observó, notando que detrás de esa fachada calmada y dócil, se escondía un joven tenso y lleno de ansiedad. Síntomas comunes en muchos pacientes. Creía saber cuál era el motivo que tenía así a Yamanaka. El debía estar creyendo que este iba a ser un proceso difícil y que ella en su intento por ayudarlo en la intemperie iba a provocarle más dolor del que ya sentía. Pero nada más alejado que eso. Lo peor ya había pasado en la primera curación.

— Solo un poco. — le respondió con honestidad y voz suave. Volvió a bajar la cabeza y tomó unas tijeras para cortar el alga.

— Esta cosa está muy fría.

— Y así tiene que estar Yamanaka-san. Gracias a eso, no te duele lo que debería. — le confesó. —Pero descuida, ya recuperé mi chakra. En unos minutos el dolor intenso se irá.

_Ya recuperé mi chakra_. Esa frase quedó sonando en la cabeza del ninja, mientras ella despegaba la hoja de su brazo. Había visto el estado tan deplorable en el que había quedado, después de su encuentro con Kisame y lo mucho que se sorprendió por eso. No cualquiera podía decir que se había cruzado con esa bestia y vivido para contarlo. Lo asombroso de eso, es ella lo consiguió y además cargaba una actitid positiva que se dejaba ver en ese pequeño comentario.

Tampoco se le escapaba el hecho de que ella los despertó y previamente a eso, trató las heridas de todo. No pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿Porqué motivo ella había sido liberada antes del infierno carmesí? Podía llegar fácilmente a varias hipótesis, pero una le molestaba más que las otras.

— ¡Aucg…! — Yamanaka ahogó un quejido y se apartó de sus pensamientos, cuando Sakura comenzó a quitar el helecho verde de su brazo. Había deseado tanto quitarse esa cosa de encima y había creído tontamente que le ardía en demasía la extremidad, hasta que ella liberó su piel y ésta se expuso al aire natural. Ahí mismo recordó las palabras de la kunoichi al comentarle lo fría que está era: "Y así tiene que estar Yamanaka-san. Gracias a eso, no te duele lo que debería." Ciertamente, ardía mucho más sin esa hoja, concedió.

Pronto su brazo sintió el alivio que necesitaba. Su agudo sensor captó el chakra de ella y le resultó agradable, relajante.

Los minutos pasaron y los ojos aguamarina de Yamanaka, que posados brevemente sobre sus compañeros que intercambiaban palabras a lo lejos (información seguramente), se apartaron. Distraído se fijó en los vestigios del enfrentamiento sobre el claro. Sus pupilas repasaban lugares, pero él estaba lejos, perdido en sus propias interrogantes. No obstante, distraído como estaba, ladeó la cabeza y se fijó en la herida que presentaba y en lo mal que se veía.

Chasqueó molesto, mientras apartaba los ojos en dirección contraria. Su fiera mirada, se cruzó con un kunai fuertemente clavado sobre un tronco y mientras detallaba su forma, su expresión se tornó todavía más seria.

No era la primera vez y no iba a ser la última, que ganaba alguna lesión en batalla. Sin embargo, perder en esta le molestaba en demasía, ya que a diferencia de otras, no tuvo nada que hacer frente al Uchiha. Fue tan frustrante sentirse impotente ante su chakra. Como ninja sensor que era, sabía la cantidad que ostentaba y lo que le generaba por dentro los matices de dicha energía. No obstante, lo que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, envenenándolo; era que no supo cómo repeler su técnica. Pensó que con solo evitar los ojos del Akatsuki, sería suficiente. Cuan equivocado había estado. No solo no fue suficiente, sino que el muy bastardo, contaba con un amplio abanico del que valerse.

Los minutos pasaron y él ni siquiera lo notó. Pudo darse cuenta de eso, cuando la voz de Sakura le llegó, buscando de él una respuesta.

— ¿Se siente mejor?

Perplejo observó su brazo. Estaba sano. No habían rastros de pus, sangre, ampollas o cualquier impureza. Era curioso, porque sintió como si hubiese pasado un segundo desde que lo observó y de la nada, ya estaba casi como nuevo. Aunque sentía una ligera comezón, pero Sakura le explicó que se debía a que faltaba una curación más para quedar completamente curado. Él lo entendió bien. Iba a dejar hasta ahí su trabajo con él e iba a pasar a asistir a alguno de sus compañeros.

— Ten, si la picazón se vuelve muy molesta, ponte este ungüento. — le dijo, ofreciéndole un pequeño frasquito con poco de crema color celeste. —Aplícalo de este modo, ¿Lo ves? — le mostró, sacando un poco con sus dedos y haciendo movimientos circulares, donde su piel se notaba un poco rosada.

Él asintió en silencio.

— ...Yamanaka-san, quiero preguntarte una cosa. — preguntó, luego de un breve totuveo.

El asintió nuevamente y esperó por su interrogante.

— Esa herida, ¿la provocó un katón? — Yamanaka, no reparó en el sin sentido de la pregunta, ya que suponía que por muy tonta que sonase debía tener un trasfondo que no le incumbia.

La vista del rubio fue hacia su capitán y contempló el borde quemado de su capa de viaje. Si ese katón lo hubiese alcanzado, _él_ habría muerto a causa de la llamas y por tener en su poder el pergamino, habrían compartido el mismo destino. De no haberse interpuesto, empujándolo, todo el esfuerzo hecho en misión habría sido en vano.

Su capitán era listo y muy hábil, sin embargo, fue lento para reaccionar. Ese pequeño fallo, de solo unos pocos segundos, casi les cuesta la misión. Soltó aire y desvió la mirada hacia un lado. No tenía caso molestarse con eso ahora, ya todo había pasado. — Si, lo fue. — ofreció como toda respuesta. — Gracias, Sakura. — le agradeció, mientras cambiaba de expresión por una mas animada.

Sakura se puso de pie y acercó una de sus manos a la frente del rubio.

— ¿Tengo fiebre? — preguntó, incrédulo el ninja, pues no se sentía febril. Además lo tomó por sorpresa el acto de la Kunoichi y su proximidad lo incomodó un poco.

— No, — le respondió Sakura con sinceridad y ajena a la incomodidad del familiar de Ino. — pero la tendrás. — no se lo dijo, pero iba a estar especialmente atenta de camino a la aldea, pues con la grave quemadura que había sufrido, sumado al desvanecimiento en plena lluvia, iba a provocarle como mínimo una fiebre elevada.

— Bien, creo que por ahora, hemos terminado, Yamanaka-san. —

Sakura se levantó y caminó hacia su líder.

Uno de ellos, el usuario de los insectos, al ver a la kunoichi acercarse, observó a su superior y éste le asintió afirmativamente. Aburame se alejó un poco, dando por concluida la conversación. Dio unos pocos pasos, cuando sintió un mareo que lo hizo tambalearse. Apoyó una de sus manos, sobre el tronco de un árbol para evitar la caída. Todavía persistía el malestar del Genjutsu. Cerró los ojos molesto. — ¡Ese maldito..! — meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro, mientras apretaba los dientes. — Pensar que caeríamos tan fácilmente... — soltó en voz alta con recelo en la voz. De pronto, su cabeza se levantó y se fijó en el capitán Morino. — Líder de escuadrón, ¿El pergamino..?

Sakura que vio toda la escena, fue directa hacia él, para asistirlo y soldar sus dos costillas fisuradas.

Ante la atenta mirada de todos, Morino metió la mano dentro de su capa y buscó. A los pocos segundos, extrajo el pergamino en cuestión.

El alivio fue colectivo. Aunque Sakura ya sabía desde hacía horas y Morino se había palpado el chaleco ni bien despertó para comprobar esto mismo.

Sakura volvió la vista a su trabajo. Aburame se había quitado la parte superior de su ropa y había ordenado a los insectos descansar sobre una piedra adyacente a él, para que la profesional de la salud, tenga la libertad de hacer su trabajo sin ellos polulando inquietos de un lado para el otro. Una vez que la faja de hojas que tenía adherido al torso, lo liberó. El shinobi pudo apreciar por el rabillo del ojos el resplandor del chakra verde esmeralda que lo curaba. Esa fue toda la atención que le prestó a la kunoichi.

Vio a Yamanaka examinarse un poco el brazo y poco despues, ponerse el chaleco militar mientras cortaba distancia con el líder.

— Necesito un informe. — los ojos oscuros del shinobi, apuntaban directo a Yamanaka, mientras aguardaba por el relato.

El rubio fue rápido en entender que le pedía, cuente lo que sucedió luego de que él y Aburame cayeran inconscientes.

Yamanaka relató con lujo de detalle, lo que sucedió: Su batalla contra el Akatsuki, (luego de que cayó el líder), la llegada de Sakura al campo en mal estado y sin Kisame. También de su cuestionable decisión de quedarse a pelear en lugar de irse con el pergamino y abandonarlos a todos. Del tiempo en vano que quiso ganar la pelirosa, antes de caer dentro del Genjutsu. La llegada del Alatsuki de Kirigakure y su propia caída dentro de la pesadilla ilusoria.

—Ya veo... — comentó con voz baja y queda, el líder una vez, Yamanaka acabó su relato. Bajó la vista hacia sus sandalias pensativo.

Un silencio prolongado, se extendió entre los presentes. Y al igual que Sakura al despertar, tenían miles de interrogantes rondándoles la cabeza. La que mas peso tenía, era presidamente la que se le escapó de los labios mientras reflexionaba:

—Entonces, ¿Debemos suponer que no sabían nada del pergamino y que lo sucedido fue una causalidad?

—Es una posibilidad y una buena razón, para explicar que no se hayan llevado el pergamino teniendo la oportunidad. — concedió Aburame con voz seria.

Era factible pensarlo, ambos grupos cruzaron caminos y al ser criminales buscados, acabaron enfrentándose.

Sin embargo, una cosa, no quitaba la otra.

Estaba muy molesto con la realización de toda esa misión, con la novata y con los Akatsuki. Ya venía accidentada al buscar el escondite por un periodo más largo del que debió ser y para empeorar las cosas aparecieron _ellos_ a demorarlos más todavía. Con él mismo también estaba molesto, esos malditos eran solo dos y no pudo matar siquiera uno. —Maldita sea… — susurró.

Al estar a su lado, Sakura lo oyó perfectamente, pero evitó mirarlo. Su tensión muscular ya le daba un pantallazo de estado alterado que se encontraba su compañero, por muy calmado que quisiese mostrarse.

Cuando terminó con él, le pidió que se cubra y que de sentir alguna molestia, la llame. Él solo asintió y le dio la espalda para buscar su ropa.

Finalmente, llegó donde su capitán y como con los demás, repitió el ofrecimiento de la píldora y el agua, y comenzó a emanar chakra sobre su hombro sin quitarle la gasa que mantenía sujeto su brazo, ni las hojas.

Pasado un rato, le pidió al hombre que nueva un poco el hombro liberándolo de las gasa y alga. Que ahora que lo pensaba mejor, la kunoichi no creía que el nombre apropiado para ella fuese ese. La había usado como compresa fría, para aliviar a Aburame y sus propiedades desinflamantes sobre la dislocación semi parcial de su capitán y había envuelto toda la extremidad lesionada de Yamanaka, para protegerlo de agentes externos que pudiesen infectarlo nuevamente. En sí, los tres shinobis necesitaban más o menos lo mismo, un desinflamante frío, algo que alivie el dolor o ardor y a su vez los proteja. Y todo eso lo tenía una sola hoja medicinal. Por eso, para ella era todo un milagro de la naturaleza. Lastima que otros médicos no la tenían en cuenta aún.

Quizás el nombre correcto sería: _hoja de Hishirama_. Él también le llamaba poderosamente la atención; por ahí se decía, que sus células eran todo lo que se necesitaba para curar alguna lesión, hacer injertos o incluso procedimientos mucho más descabellados. No sabía si esto era cierto, pero el mito, era casi cultura general para muchas de las Grandes Naciones.

Le movió un poco el brazo y hombro, primero con cuidado en pequeños círculos. Luego, ya con más confianza, el shinobi mismo, levantó el brazo hacia arriba y a los lados.

Al no ver mueca de dolor, Sakura concluyó que su trabajo ya estaba hecho. Se alejó y fue por sus cosas. Iba a guardar todo dentro de su mochila y a sentarse un momento, para atender sus propias heridas. Ya que con ellos recuperados, pronto iban a tener que empezar a moverse.

* * *


End file.
